1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to apparatus for shaping and improving the shape of oblong packs, more particularly, cigarette packs, the blank parts of which (flaps, tabs, etc.) are connected together by means of an adhesive.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Oblong cigarette packs are generally produced from paper or cardboard blanks. In this process individual flaps, tabs and other parts of the blank are folded and joined together in such a way that the packs obtain an oblong shape.
As the folding operations in the production of these packs are completed extremely rapidly, the finished packs generally do not have the desired precise oblong shape. This invention is concerned with shaping the packs following the application of the adhesive to give the desired final configuration.